Dear Idiot in My House
by RotRubin
Summary: Rated T for coarse language. Pairing is Rubyxsapphire if you squint. Two-shot.
1. Dear bitch in My house Ruby's Letter

**Series: **Pocket Monsters Special (Manga-verse)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire) if you squint.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for language.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ruby & Sapphire write angry letters to each other to hopefully fix their problems, unfortunately, none of them can stay angry for long.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I definitely do not own Pokemon. I'm not even old enough :v

Dear raging bitch in my house,

Do you, no...can you even comprehend how much I hate your horrid mess? How you track around dirt like a filthy, uncivilised barbarian! It makes me sick. For Arceus' sake, it's the 21st century! Learn some personal hygeine.

Oh, especially right after I clean the fucking floors. It took me three backbreaking hours, THREE, to get your stains out. And then you come tromping in with you and your dirty animals. How about you clean for once? I find it distateful. I swear, it's like the only thing going through your head is: "Oh hey, let's just wait until Ruby is done cleaning, then let's go mess it up! Doesn't that sound like fun? Let's let him spend all his personal time cleaning up after my mess!"

And of course, after the endless fights, losing more time to clean, leaving the poor carpet (Which, I am going to rip out because it's more brown than crap), you'll bring up something completely unrelated that has no rhyme or reason, and holy hell, do you know how many complaints we've had from the neighbors? We could get kicked out!

I mean, why the hell do I even do this? Why the hell do I put up with you every single day?

Because I love you. And even though I'm still a firm believer that opposites still don't attract other than in magnets...well, I guess we're part magnetic. You're, really everything I'm not. You're daring, rash, brave, and the fact that you can see someones personality, more than thinking about their looks like me.

It's weird, and I honestly can't explain it. It's that feeling it your chest when you honestly feel like ripping someone apart, and then it melts away and...I still can't explain it.

Also, I find it funny how you never act differently on your period. But holy hell, can you please spray? I don't like the smell of blood.

Women. I agree with Gold. I could never understand you, but one day, I hope I can.

Love xoxoxo,  
>Ruby :)<p>

**Authors Note: ** Liek, ohmagawd. I'm writing frantic. I have to draft Sapphires now. But yes, hers is going to be more coarse vocabulary, and if you're offended by that, sorry, that sucks :P I still have a horrid dislike for Sapphire and how she didn't adapt better to Ruby, and kept pushing on: "Do you remember yet?" If I was Ruby, I'd have said no. :I

But then again, this was my second pairing obsession. (First one was DanxDanny Phantom xD I totally forgot about it till now).


	2. Dear Faggot in My House Sapphire's Note

**Series: **Pocket Monsters Special**  
>Pairing: <strong>Franticshipping (If you squint).**  
>Rating:<strong> T for coarse language.**  
>Summary: <strong>Ruby & Sapphire write angry letters to each other to hopefully fix their problems, unfortunately, none of them can stay angry for long.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own Pokemon Special /3 There would be more ChildAbuse/Ralts/Vain shipping :v Pimp Ruby. Oh God Dx No molto buona.

Dear Faggot in my house,

So, you care so much about your damn carpet? How about you make it pay rent and you marry the damn thing! Seriously, Is it so hard to just not care about the fucking floor for once? I'm not going to go on a rant on "How I've been lonely" or "How I need you so badly" but Arceus above, would it kill you to leave the house? You're starting to get fat anyways.

And another thing, I get dirty because it's FUN. Dirt is a good smell, unlike that fucking vanilla lavender shit you spray everywhere. It's beginning to make me sick. If I ever get asthma, I blame you.

And fight-wise, for pity's sake, you make a big deal out of everything! "You didn't do your dishes! There's a whole pile!" No, there's two plates, but you already got to them while I was going to the bathroom. OCD little bitch. Also, it's not me that yells. It's you. You're voice carries for miles. I swear, everyone can hear it.

I mean, the only reason why I put up with yrou shit is because I like you. You're my friend, and I respect the fact that we have our differences. I bet, your letter is longer than mine. I know it.

But, you do have good qualities. I still like how you have the scent of endless berries. It assaults my nose, but unlike every other scent, in a good way.

I'm having so much trouble writing this down, so you better like it, otherwise Imma wrap myself in dirt and cover the carpet. And seriously, why didn't you just get tile? It's easier to clean.

Little bitch. But, your quirks are funny too...like how whenever you talk your voice still cracks, or how grumpy and lazy you are in the morning. It's still kind of cute.

Maybe if I ask the boys I'll know how you work. You're head is full of stuff no one can understand. You silly little boy.

Love xoxoxo,  
>Sapphire.<p>

**Authors Note: **This was originally a three-shot project, but I'll keep it as a two-shot. Just much more simple :) Still surprised I'm writing franticshipping. I prefer others more, but there's too many Gakuen AU's for Frantic. Why can't we just have them grow up like normal people and skip high school? High school isn't all that different, other than the fact the seniors usually like Pokemon, and are kind and sweet, Juniors don't talk as much, Sophomores are assholes, and Freshman are timid. (lol, I was not a timid freshman, and I am going to try to be a nice sophomore 3 )

Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
